


Innate Nature

by carnal stars (torovo)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (if u squint rlly hard), 2am indulgences, AFAB reader - Freeform, Domestic Relationship, Gen, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Reader, Voyeurism, i just really love this cocky ass demon hha, in this house i will not stop loving amon and akira, please raid my tumblr for my sins, reader knows akira's a devilman, subtle petplay if u squint hard enough, yeah im back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torovo/pseuds/carnal%20stars
Summary: Being a pent up person was in your nature. What wasn't in your nature was getting help, let alone help from a certain demon.





	Innate Nature

Being pent up was innate in your nature.

You were never one to seek help from others, or relieve whatever troubled you on the spot. It would simmer ever-so slowly, just until it bursts in an array of emotions and actions you'd never thought you would do.

And that's happening right now—the cork in the bottle bursting open—as you pleased yourseld on a dildo.

At first, you contemplated on even _buying_ the phallic toy. You never had that high of a sex drive anyways, or even yearned for whoever whsiked through your mind. Yet, at the same time, it had such an intricate design that you couldn't just turn it down when it was in your sights.

Bumps and ridges aligned at the hilt of the cock, with a bulbous, tipped point at the head. At first glance, it didn't spark a flurry of carnal desire inside you—but with a closer look and vividness in imagination, you've found yourself buying it with no mercy on your wallet.

It absolutely didn't help the fact that—besides its slight curve and hefty girth and length—it was painted crimson red.

It was enough to remind you of a _certain red demon_ that you've been acquainted with for a while.

Your eyes then squint shut when shoving the toy back inside you, reaching a depth you didn't know you had. You'd clasp your mouth with your free hand, preventing a squeal of pleasure when that tip brushed against your cervix. The dildo wasn't even inside you fully, with three-fourths of it being inside your dripping cunt.

Your hips jerked up when you continued thrusting it inside you erratically. A long sigh of bliss follows a trail of moaning and whines once your imagination went feral.

More moans fell from your lips, increasing in volume as you continued to fulfill your wanton need. Your eyelids fluttered when just imagining the slews of dirty talk that would come from the demon—

_"You're so adorable riding yourself on that dildo. I bet you'd want my cock instead, you sinful human."_

A whine loud enough croaked out of your throat that then became a loud moan. You threw your head back into the pillow that enamored you, clutching onto _whatever_ was nearby as you pumped to your finish.

You were so enamoured by your arousal that you didn't hear the door opening with a _click_.

Profanity slurred out of your mouth with the mix of "more, _more_!" being panted out. Soon enough, your pussy clenched around the length when it was shoved inside you one last time—

" _AMON!_ ", you found yourself screaming out his name at your rolling high.

Your legs trembled and shook even after your climax faded out. You heaved, slick in your sweat and juices as reality crashed upon you.

"You've _really_ let yourself go, didn't you, human?"

With hitched breath, you collected the crampled up covers to cover your nude body that was flushed and hot. Your cheeks brimmed with more heat than your entire body as seeing a pair of golden, amber eyes leer at you from the shadows.

"Well? Have an explanation?"

Your voice was dry when you began, "Well, I-" you cleared your throat- "I had a _moment_. I just needed to get that out of me."

Your clit throbbed when he stepped into view, moonlight looming over him. You bit your lower lip at how intimidating he looked from the glint of natural light alone. " _Dammit_ ," was all you could whisper under the guise of a whine.

"You're still pent up. aren't you?", he'd muse with a toothy smirk. The husky growl in his voice made you melt into the covers more and more.

"Haha, I'm fine!" You weren't, but you wished you were. You sat yourself upright, plunging the thick dildo back inside you.

 _Fuck_ , you were really doing this in front of him.

"You're normally not this carnal," he'd continued, "and you fucking yourself with that toy proves so."

A whine escapes from your mouth as your eyes averted the other's vigilant yet sultry gaze. You were wishing this were all a mere dream, a trickery played from God's hands.

Yet, it just wasn't. A cocky laugh fell from the demon, "You're even more pent up than Fudo! You humans are _something_."

"Shut _up_ , you bastard," you gritted out, a hiss heard in exchange of a moan.

"Do you want me to? _Or are you getting off to me being here alone?_ "

A speechless plea in your eyes was enough to confirm such his theory. Right then and there, his cock sprang out from his hide, pulsating like an animal in front of you. You paused in your bouncing rhythm upon the dildo when being beheld such a sight.

Bumps and ridges aligned at the hilt of his cock with the tip being pointed—it was almost alike to the toy that was inside you. You were just drooling at the mere sight of it, wanting a taste of the pre that dripped from the slit.

"You want a taste, you _slutty_ human?" Amon sat in one of the chairs, leaning back while he pumped his length. A serpentine-like tongue glazed at his rows of fangs while he continued jerking off.

"Show yourself to me, (y/n)."

And so you did, dropping the covers and biting at your knuckles as you continued to ride on the dildo inside you. Your eyes were screwed shut when he took notice, "Look at me, _pet_. Tell me if you want a taste."

For a moment, you blanked out in reasoning subconscious and gave in to debauchery, nodding between your moaning. "Yes, _please_ ," you begged.

He stroked faster, chuckling at your utmost submission to the higher being. Your hand went under and teased at your clit—you were practically begging to get fucked by the real deal.

Yet, he denied you of such a luxury of pleasure. It was mean, but then again, he _was_ a demon after all.

Your aching sex was nearing another climax, one mkre intense than previously. Your eyes locked with golden ambers, the grunt from the beast egging you on to completion.

Both of you mutually knew one of the other was going to reach their high after just those few minutes. Once that toy brushed against your cervix, a breathless gasp was all you can manage before the spewing of moans were followed up.

"I-I came before y-you," you heaved out in a whisper before flopping out on the bed.

"And you're going to help _me_ cum," the demon sprang out of the chair, towering over as you tried to recover air. You were expecting the swift movements of him prying your legs apart and pulling out the toy from your pussy, being fucked into submission with one of your legs over his shoulders—

Yet you weren't displeased with the rough kiss placed at yours lips. You were putty in his clawed hands at this point. You could only wrap your arms around his neck, reciprocating the rarity of affection from the demon. A moan reverberated in the back of his throat when you kissed back.

Then, he pulls away with the dildo that was withdrawn from inside you. A state of delirium washed over you when realizing where this was going.

Amon could only sneer at your once more flushed face, "What's the matter, human? Tired already?"

"I came _twice_ in the span of ten minutes, of course I am!"

"Your legs are trying to wrap around my hips. You're not good at lying, my pet."

With a thrust plunged into you, you found yourself seeing stars at your side vision. A groan came from the demon above while you screamed from such violent waves of bliss drenching you once more.

He was going to _break_ you, and for that, you couldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Somehow, you woke up to the shining light of morning pouring through your window. The scent of musk and sex lingered on you from last night—not that you minded it.

You shifted yourself away from the sun's ray beaming into your room, not expecting to see a sleeping Akira beside you. A squeak loud enough was heard by the brunet, who woke with half-lidded eyes.

"Morning, babe!", he then pulls you into a tight embrace of a hug.

You could very well astral project at this point—this literal ray of sunshine technically fucked you senseless last night. Again, not that you were complaining. Brimming heat flowed to your cheeks when you were then showered with soft kisses from the devilman.

"Want me to get you something to eat? That red fucker probably bruised you—"

You shook your head, "I'm fine, Akira. I just want to sleep in for a while…" You would then bury your face into his bare chest, falling back into slumber while clinging onto him. He didn't fight it— _wouldn't_ want to—only running a hand through your hair.

Both of you wished this could be a forever, but Amon knew better.

**Author's Note:**

> like i fucken said on tumblr: ova amon can get it.   
> i should be ashamed for doing four reader-inserts w amon but lmao!!! i dont! 
> 
> also this is being posted before i work on something more cursed for a certain hi3 mutual. im so sorry


End file.
